1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a dialogue system for a vehicle, which provides a driver with appropriate driving advice.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 2602158 describes a conventional voice output device including input means for inputting a destination; storage means for storing road information such as map data and intersection data; multiple voice output portions that output voices; current position detection means for detecting a current position of a vehicle; path determination means for determining a path to the destination, input by the input means, based on the current position detected by the current position detection means and the road information stored in the storage means; and voice output control means for controlling the voices output from the respective voice output portions based on a result of determination made by the path determination means.
In recent years, dialogue systems that provide a driver with various types of driving advice based on a correlation between driving normative models and driving performance history have been proposed, as a developed version of conventional warning systems. However, just providing driving advice to deal with the driving performance that does not conform to the driving norm based on the correlation between the driving normative model and the driving performance history is not very effective. Because driving characteristics of the driver are not taken into account, appropriate driving advice based on the driving characteristics of the driver cannot be provided, and therefore, the driver cannot be led to drive a vehicle more appropriately.